


【泰悠】朋友

by az50825



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/az50825/pseuds/az50825
Summary: 性轉注意
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 12





	【泰悠】朋友

如大眾所知中本悠子喜歡可愛的事物。

可愛的狗狗、可愛的飾品、可愛的弟弟。

中本悠子的喜歡可是造就了不少麻煩。

喜歡和同期出道的弟弟們玩，從出道前就玩的很好了，只是出道後的各種行為感情都會被一一放大檢視。

中本悠子喜歡認真害羞的李馬克，時常和著人家勾肩搭背，也喜歡老叫著她lion到處炫耀的金廷祐，還喜歡淘氣可愛的李楷燦，互相捉弄玩鬧還說著李楷燦遲早會被打的一天，感情好是沒關係，但重點中本悠子是個solo女歌手，就算是跟同公司的弟弟們玩，也會被媒體大肆報導一番，許多偏激的留言搞得中本悠子都不敢和弟弟們玩了。

  
新專輯的曲子已經出來了，中本悠子認真聽著製作人的構思。

「主打歌偏性感些，悠子可以駕馭吧，我們悠子可是概念達人呢！」

製作人誇張的說法把她逗笑「哪是達人，不過我會努力去做的」

「期待妳的表現，歌詞有部分是rap，要和男藝人合作擦出火花」

「啊...哥全網都是罵我的評論了，公司怎麼還讓我跟男藝人合作」中本悠子無奈的噘嘴抱怨

「沒事的，我們對得起自己就好，不用管那些言論，合作找跟你同年的，這樣才不會又被說吃嫩草哈哈哈」製作人打趣說著

「哥知道的也不少嘛！還讓我合作真的要瘋了」

「被記者媒體問妳就推給公司，惡劣的報導、評論我們會提告的，放心吧」

「...好的，不過能不能別找127的人，成天和她們的哥哥玩在一起，我要被罵死了」中本悠子煩惱的撩起過長瀏海

「還沒討論到這，不過老粉絲都知道你們感情好，悠子那麼可愛喜歡可愛的弟弟們很合理啊！」

「....哥你這回答，我怎麼感覺就是127的人了」

「好，下一首！」

「啊啊啊啊你別轉移話題啊！」

製作人強行說著收入曲，完全不給中本悠子抗議的機會。

新專輯討論了一段時間，中本悠子虛脫的攤在椅子上。

「明天可以開始錄製收入曲了，主打的部分公司還要討論」經紀人說著遞了罐水在她面前

「姐姐妳說我會被罵吧？」中本悠子用腳尖抵著地板，微微的轉著椅子。

「那我會上網幫妳罵回去的，回去休息吧」經紀人把她從椅子上拉起來。

  
專輯製作的時間很長，中本悠子要忙很多事情，不斷的開會討論，還要錄音、偶爾在社交平台上出現和粉絲互動。

確定好合作藝人時，中本悠子已經完成了大部分的錄音，仔細聆聽檢查有沒有需要重唱的地方，經紀人就進門告訴她合作對象。

「是127的嗎？」中本悠子緊張的拉著經濟人詢問

「是的話，希望是誰啊？」經紀人調皮的賣關子

「製作人說找同年的人，又是rap能有誰？」

「沒錯，就是李泰容，你們練習生的時候就認識，沒問題吧？」

「有，大問題，他的粉絲會殺了我的」中本悠子拉著經紀人的衣襬哭訴

「合作沒做好我也會殺了你的，晚點李泰容就能來錄音好好相處」

  
中本悠子有些煩惱，她很久沒有和李泰容好好相處過，在公司、舞台見面也是微微點頭打招呼，李泰容不像127的其他弟弟們外向喜歡找她玩。

以前他們還會偶爾吃頓飯的，模糊的記憶裡李泰容也是很可愛的。

  
中本悠子錄完主打歌前半段出來就發現李泰容已經到了

「泰容哥」彎腰打招呼，即使是同期出道李泰容的年紀也比她大了幾個月。

李泰容看到了也起身彎腰打招呼。

中本悠子隔著玻璃偷偷的看著李泰容，好久沒有那麼仔細的觀察他了，第一次見面好像是七八年前，中本悠子剛到韓國什麼韓語都不會，只學了簡單的日常用語，她被員工領來練習室告訴她在這好好練習就有機會出道，中本悠子點點頭抬眼看去不少的練習生，她就跟著大家一起跳舞不知道練了多久，練習室剩不多人有個小團體還有個跟中本悠子一樣一個人，中本悠子鼓起勇氣朝那人走去紅著耳朵詢問廁所在哪，搭配慌張的肢體動作。

李泰容看了時間原本打算繼續練舞的，卻被面前害羞的女孩小小聲用著韓語說廁所在哪裡，像怕他不懂她意思似的，把화장실重複一次緩慢的唸出來，感覺到女孩對韓語的生疏李泰容彎腰拿起自己的東西，指指她再指指自己示意她跟著走，女孩原本害羞糾結的臉瞬間換上大大的笑容跟李泰容說ありがとうございます，隨後意識到又補了句韓語的謝謝，原來是日本人啊李泰容想著抬腳帶女孩往外走。

  
隨著時間流逝李泰容的臉不像記憶裡那樣稚嫩，稜角分明如刀鋒般銳利的下顎，不變的好看。

  
李泰容的嗓音很特別很有記憶點，中本悠子想難怪公司會讓他跟她合作，李泰容錄音錄的快幾乎快完成了，製作人在外面說著

「泰容啊，還需要幾個背景音麻煩你了」

李泰容點頭看著手中的歌詞，他壓低嗓子用著氣音唱出歌詞。

音響設備很好把李泰容的聲音完美傳遞出來，曾經那麼可愛的人現在長大變得性感了，中本悠子覺得有些可惜，她沒參與到李泰容的成長過程，練習生時期兩人因為那小插曲意外的熟悉起來，李泰容告訴中本悠子他很喜歡日本想去走走也想學日文，中本悠子那時笑得很開心說我可以教你然後一起去啊。

大家都是為了出道而努力的孩子，過度的親近不知道被誰曲解而傳了開來，中本悠子委屈明明只是好朋友而已，她看見老師進來上課時先把李泰容叫走了，下課時中本悠子也被老師喊了出去。

「悠子你們是優秀的練習生，知道吧？老師相信你們一定可以出道，所以和出道無關的事該拋棄懂嗎？」

連友情也要拋棄嗎？中本悠子皺著眉頭點頭，想著自己韓語也變太好了連老師這麼複雜的話都能聽懂，好討厭。

聽完老師給的忠告中本悠子心情差的想直接回宿舍，離開時發現李泰容站在不遠處看著她，張開的口型能讓中本悠子分辨出那是一句道歉，中本悠子不懂為什麼李泰容要道歉，明明他什麼事都沒做錯，直到後來才發現那個道歉是李泰容再也不理她了，想到這中本悠子和著當時一樣癟嘴。

李泰容剛出錄音室目光就和中本悠子對上了，李泰容明顯的愣了愣隨後向她點頭致意，他想那個表情和幾年前看到的一模一樣啊。

中本悠子抓過歌詞快速走進錄音室，她能從玻璃看到李泰容離開了，鬆了口氣又些不甘，憑什麼只有她那麼在意啊。

李泰容走到公司附近的咖啡廳想著人數買了冰咖啡，看著桌上推薦新品的草莓冰沙，粉紅色的飲品搭配新鮮草莓，他吞了吞口水點了一杯。

回去的時候中本悠子已經錄完音了，李泰容將飲料放在桌上湊過去確認歌曲，一旁的助理開始分發飲料。

「Ok 完美」製作人接過咖啡開心的說著

歌曲終於要製作完成了，中本悠子向製作人道謝後順手接過助理遞的飲料，上面一顆顆飽滿鮮甜的草莓任誰看了都食指大動。

「為什麼只有悠子是這個，太偏心了泰容」製作人喝著咖啡揶揄的說道。

那本來是李泰容買給自己的，卻被助理意外的分出去，少女心的飲品怎麼看都像是給中本悠子，因為製作人的話錄音室裡的目光都聚集在他身上，李泰容感覺自己耳朵燙的不行，想解釋又不知怎麼開口。

中本悠子和其他女生不一樣，她不愛吃甜，疑惑的看著略帶糾結的李泰容想到，練習生時期大家都很窮，唯一的小確幸是快打烊前的麵包店總是賣的便宜，他們說好在麵包店打烊前一起去再回來繼續練習，她記得他拿的都是甜麵包，吃甜會幸福到不行的人，她還吐槽過他是小朋友嗎。

中本悠子握緊手中的飲品向李泰容道了謝，隨即和製作人道別走出錄音室。

李泰容無奈拿走剩的咖啡，和工作人員道謝離開錄音室，剛出門就看到靠在牆邊的中本悠子，冰沙有點退冰了弄得她手心濕漉漉的。

「是你的吧」她將手裡的飲料遞給他

「不用...給你吧」

「我又不是小朋友口味」中本悠子笑著說

她笑的很好看，就像當年那個笑著跟他道謝時一樣。

  
「謝謝」李泰容接過冰沙，把自己手上的咖啡遞出去

中本悠子拿過咖啡，兩人無語氣氛尷尬的可怕，她笑了笑「主打歌麻煩你了，下次見」不等李泰容反應就轉身走了。

下次見就是在練舞室，中本悠子仔細的練習每個動作，穿著短版上衣搭配運動內衣，貼身的運動褲把好身材都露了出來，李泰容紅著耳朵目光都不知道放哪，只好躲在一旁做暖身活動，舞蹈老師喊他來練習雙人舞蹈的部分才靠了過去。

  
歌曲的開頭李泰容站在中本悠子身旁側身面對她，老師一步一步的教導親密動作，中本悠子伸出手挑起李泰容的下巴，指尖向下滑落勾過李泰容的脖子，像是親吻般靠近，李泰容能明顯的感受到中本悠子的呼吸打在他的脖子上，手指跟著節拍輕點到他的胸口，然後將他推開。

「悠子這個開頭要帶著笑的，就是那種魅惑的笑知道嗎？」

「泰容你看起來太僵硬了，放輕鬆點」

  
「算了，休息一下」

簡單開頭兩人就走過了好幾遍，舞蹈老師忍不住的發聲。

  
「談一談」中本悠子受不了現在的狀況，李泰容點點頭跟著她出去。

  
中本悠子進到隔壁的練習室，她靠在牆上嘆氣。

「所以呢？我們還要保持距離嗎？」

問題藏在她心中很久了，明明沒了聯繫就可以淡忘的人，她卻永遠忘不掉。

「我只是不知道怎麼開口，抱歉」李泰容又是一句道歉

「開口什麼？」

「重新當朋友，怕妳不願意」他是想和好的，可又是自己單方面拉開距離，他好像沒資格去乞求原諒。

  
「呀李泰容，我想喝上次那個冰沙」

「練習完，一起去吧」

心事解決後一起跳舞就沒那麼彆扭，老師發現他們狀態變好了緊接著教李泰容rap的部分。

  
從遠處走來帶些簡單的動作，直到rap結束他站在中本悠子的身邊，中本悠子抬手將耳邊的頭髮勾到耳後，李泰容拉過她的手像個紳士親吻她的手背，結束他的部分退場。

  
手背上柔軟的觸感，讓中本悠子心臟狂跳，噴灑在肌膚上的熱氣，讓她感覺那一小塊皮膚要著火。

「一定..要真親嗎？」中本悠子慌亂的看著老師發問

  
「可以不用的，泰容你就做做樣子，真親的話留到年末舞台吧！」

  
兩人跳舞的部分只有開頭和rap又走過幾遍舞蹈，老師讓李泰容回去休息，開始教中本悠子其他舞蹈，中本悠子哭喪著臉看李泰容。

「不是要一起去嗎？我等妳 加油」李泰容揉揉她那柔軟的黑髮

「真的嗎？不能騙我哦！」中本悠子開心的不行，笑彎了眼。

  
李泰容答應她拿著手機坐在角落，他看著中本悠子練舞，記憶裡的女孩長大了散發著不同的魅力，中本悠子的每次回歸他都有偷偷看著舞台，不管清純可愛還是性感狂野，每個都深深地吸引他。

  
「好！辛苦了」老師拍手看著大汗淋灕的中本悠子

「謝謝辛苦了！」剛跳完舞氣息還不穩定，中本悠子一個一個朝老師、舞群鞠躬道謝。

  
「悠ちゃん辛苦啦」

好久沒聽到的稱呼，中本悠子有些呆滯的看眼前的人笑。

「傻笑什麼？」李泰容拿過紙巾讓她擦擦汗

「就覺得很開心」中本悠子接過紙擦汗，看了眼時間已經傍晚了。

「妳的外套呢？出去會冷的」李泰容還是不敢直視她這身裝扮

「我放在旁邊，咦好像不見了」中本悠子尋找著早上帶過來的外套

「悠子又悠子了」李泰容嘆了氣

中本悠子皺著臉剛想回嘴，就被李泰容拉過去穿上厚重的外套，男版的外套對於她來說太長了，把臀部都完整的包覆好，露出的身材曲線被藏了起來，拉上拉鍊周遭滿是李泰容身上的味道，被熏得臉紅。

李泰容不知道從哪裡拿到的口罩讓她戴上，整個人被捂了起來，只留下那雙漂亮的大眼在表達不滿。

走出公司中本悠子就感受到風吹著，她沒被外套覆蓋到的腿，聲音隔著口罩悶悶的

「為什麼我就穿這樣？」中本悠子看著戴帽子穿T恤和牛仔褲的李泰容抱怨

  
「運動完吹風會感冒」

「我又不是小朋友了！」

「妳比我小幾個月，就是小朋友」

李泰容捉弄著她，中本悠子氣得炸毛想動手，想著在公司外面容易被記者拍到便忍下。

  
中本悠子接過冰沙大大的喝了一口，冰刺激著大腦有些疼痛，嘴裡都是酸酸甜甜的感覺。

  
「你才是小朋友」她晃了晃手中粉色飲品，李泰容像是知道她喝不完，接過換上了咖啡給她。

  
「努娜要對小朋友溫柔點啊」他啜著手中粉色飲品裝著可愛對她說

  
「不可愛的小朋友得不到溫柔」中本悠子撇過頭假裝嫌棄李泰容的撒嬌。

「沒關係，我已經是大人了，悠子兇一點我也接受的」他又伸出手揉了揉她的頭。

「什麼呀」中本悠子紅著耳捂住頭，不給李泰容搗蛋。

裝起可愛還是像之前一樣，果然是她喜歡的可愛，成長後的魅力卻讓她心動，這次好像是不只是友情了，中本悠子糟糕的想。

  
那次喝完冰沙後他們交換了聯絡方式，沒事的時候就發個訊息，在公司遇到李泰容先看到她會過來拍拍她的頭，中本悠子先看到他就走過去用肩膀撞他，無視其他弟弟們的詫異眼神自顧自的聊天。

  
「lion什麼時候跟泰容哥那麼好了？」金廷祐像是被寵物背叛，誇張的捂著心口詢問

「本來就很好，叫姐姐」中本悠子佯裝生氣的輕拍在金廷祐的臉上。

「我要收服新的寵物！Tyong Tyong」金廷祐滿是期待的看著李泰容

「Tyong」不捨弟弟失望，李泰容快速做了反應將手擺在下巴裝可愛。

「不錯哦」金廷祐滿意的點頭「作為主人這門婚事我同意」

「什麼啊！你都把弟弟寵壞了」對於弟弟的玩笑中本悠子沒來由的心慌，不自覺的嬌嗔

「妳不也寵著他們，而且我也把妹妹寵壞了」李泰容噘著嘴抱怨，後半句卻像炫耀，揉揉中本悠子的小腦袋。

「才不是妹妹是朋友！你這個壞習慣」中本悠子裝兇的拍掉李泰容的手，頭髮被揉的亂糟糟

「做好造型我就不會碰了，走吧」中本悠子沒做造型的時候，總有幾根呆毛翹在空中，走路時一晃一晃的，晃在李泰容的心上，他總忍不住去搗亂，凌亂的頭髮就像他煩亂的心一樣。

練習生時期李泰容總跟那個有著漂亮笑容的異國女孩玩，喜歡和她平靜地相處，喜歡看她一字一句的教著日文的神情，喜歡在她面前毫無壓力的撒嬌，他一直以為這樣的喜歡是友情。

直到他們開始傳出交往的言論，李泰容慌張想解釋，可快速跳動的心臟因中本悠子而起，他就心虛的不敢說話，李泰容知道中本悠子只把他當朋友了，所以老師把他喊出去要求他只專心在練習就好，其他的事都不要想，他馬上就答應了。

練習結束看著中本悠子被叫出去，李泰容握緊手中的水瓶去了走廊等著中本悠子，開口就是一句無聲的道歉，中本悠子滿臉疑惑又委屈的樣子，李泰容想靠近她拉著她的手，跟她說說話，可是公司到處都是人，他站在原地又說了一次抱歉就轉身走了。

第一次抱歉是真的喜歡上妳了，第二次抱歉是沒能力去保護妳。

  
歌曲已經製作完畢，剩下MV拍攝還有專輯內頁拍攝，造型師姐姐給她染髮又接髮，在椅子上坐到屁股痛的中本悠子看著黑色短髮變成紅髮大波浪。

中本悠子哀怨的看著吃小蛋糕和一堆零食的李泰容，她今天開始拍攝從昨天下午後就沒吃東西了，為的就是能有好體態穿上那貼身到不行的裙子，在李泰容還沒來之前她幾乎沒有飢餓感。

「怎麼吃都不胖好羨慕啊」中本悠子緊盯著他手中的咬一半餅乾

「要吃嗎？」李泰容遞出還有三分二的餅乾盒子

「不行！會有小腹的」中本悠子摸著肚子哭訴

「吃一點看不出來的，而且我們悠子不管怎樣都漂亮對吧！」李泰容晃晃手中的盒子撒嬌說道

「不吃！你有看到我另一套衣服嗎？完全緊身啊」

「真的不會胖的，這是泰容的愛不長脂肪」李泰容拿出新的一片餅乾，在空中繞圈像是哄小孩般搭配音效  
「咻～～咻～啊」把餅乾遞到中本悠子唇邊

「唇膏會掉色的」 

「再補嘛～我幫妳補～悠ちゃん～」

誰能抵擋得了好看的人，再說還瘋狂撒嬌就是為了哄她吃一小片餅乾。

中本悠子張口咬了ㄧ角慢慢咀嚼，嘴裡充斥著奶油香。

「就這樣，不能吃了」中本悠子認真的看向李泰容表示自己的堅決，嘴角黏著餅乾屑，逗得李泰容忍不住笑。

「呀李泰容我很認真」中本悠子蹙眉瞪一眼李泰容

「我知道啊」他抬起手替她清理嘴角的餅乾屑

「下次不要偷外帶」李泰容舔了舔拇指上微乎其微的餅乾屑，然後吃掉缺了一角的餅乾。

這些動作讓中本悠子熱的不行，她能感覺到耳朵臉頰都紅了起來。

「不理你了！我去補妝」中本悠子起身逃離

李泰容反應快的拉住她「我也去，幫妳補唇膏」

唇膏自然是沒能親自補上，李泰容一到化妝室就被推著化妝換衣服。

等他妝髮好，中本悠子早已進行MV拍攝了，還來不及說上話助理就過來和他說等等的拍攝細節。

配合曲風造型師給他搭配V領白襯衫和西裝外套，胸前大片肌膚裸露，李泰容被安排在椅子上，一雙白皙好看的手在他肩膀上搭著，中本悠子就站在他的身後聽從動作指導，從肩膀撫摸至胸前再往下滑一點

「好！Cut！換臉部特寫」

導演聲音一出，中本悠子馬上縮回手，看著李泰容紅透的耳朵，她就忍不住調侃

「這麼害羞嗎？泰容xi」明明她自己也紅的不像話

拍攝現場人多加上又做了造型，說不過的李泰容也不好意思動手揉亂她的頭髮，任由中本悠子那張嘴胡亂說。

「诶咦泰容xi真是純情」

後續的臉部拍攝很順利，現場調色成黑白的，看不出一個紅著耳一個紅著臉。

「辛苦泰容了」結束了拍攝，導演說著

「謝謝大家，辛苦了」李泰容鞠躬向工作人員道謝

回到了化妝間換衣服卸妝，李泰容換回輕便服裝看了下中本悠子還在拍攝戴上帽子和助理出去。

買了大量的品牌咖啡回到拍攝現場，導演一喊cut李泰容讓助理開始分送咖啡，拿走了一杯特意減少冰塊的走向檢查螢幕的人。

「我還以為你走了」中本悠子用餘光瞟到走過來的李泰容，原本不告而別的鬱悶感瞬間消失。

「等妳下班一起走」李泰容把吸管插好將咖啡遞出

「被記者拍到，我又要被拿來做文章了」中本悠子接過咖啡不開心的啜了一口。

  
「至少不是嫩草」李泰容撕開順手買的糖果放在中本悠子手中

「那真是謝謝，我覺得會被罵更慘了」

拍攝時間很長李泰容在化妝間停了一會陪中本悠子順便拍攝MV花絮，兩人對著攝影機進行中本悠子的單方面調侃李泰容，直到中本悠子被叫走，李泰容拍了拍手一個人對著攝影機叨叨絮絮好久。

  
李泰容接過攝影機趁著工作人員移動機器的時間湊上前進行拍攝，中本悠子看見掌鏡的人笑得很好看帶著撒嬌的語氣，不知道是跟粉絲說還是跟掌鏡的人說。

「肚子好餓阿～」

「但是呢為了維持身材只能餓肚子了」

中本悠子在鏡頭前慢慢的轉了一圈

「好看嗎？各位」

「給點反應嗯？」鏡頭乖巧的上下晃表示贊同

「嘿嘿希望大家都能支持我的新專輯」中本悠子對鏡頭揮揮手，攝影機才停下錄製。

MV拍攝從早上到傍晚，中本悠子脫下高跟鞋換回舒適的裝扮，出了化妝間一一向工作人員致謝，手機上亮起的通知，讓中本悠子加快速度離開。

「去哪呢？」中本悠子上了車子後座

後座空間不大，並排坐著膝蓋能互相碰到。

「吃飯，吃壽司」李泰容知道中本悠子所有的喜好

「真的不會被拍到吧？」

「我們不是朋友嗎？」李泰容的話一出口，車上出現短暫的沈默

中本悠子低下頭淡淡的笑了「對啊，好朋友」

只是朋友而已。

  
吃的是中本悠子最愛的壽司但卻一點也不開心，在第二貫壽司吃完後，中本悠淡淡的開口

「我想喝酒」

「明天有拍攝嗎？有就別喝了」

「我要喝」

李泰容嘆了口氣，拿起桌上的平板點餐

「啤酒一瓶好嗎？yukuri」語氣溫和帶著討好

「加燒酒」天蠍座的頑固及倔強展現的一覽無遺

  
坐的位置是包廂所以酒一上桌中本悠子便毫無忌憚地開始混酒，拿起杯子想喝口就被阻擋。

「多吃一點再喝，今天都沒什麼吃」李泰容接過酒杯放在自己身邊

「哇李泰容真的是老爺爺，一直碎念」中本悠子嘴上不滿的抱怨，手還是動了筷子

一天沒進食中本悠子吃不下太多沒吃幾個就飽了

「吃飽了」中本悠子伸手想拿回酒杯

沒碰到杯子便被拿走，還喝了一大口

「嘶——怎麼突然想喝酒？」李泰容皺著眉苦澀的味道充斥口腔

「怎麼喝了？」中本悠子連忙推了水過去

「不是不能喝酒嗎？」

「可以喝，不能喝太多而已」李泰容接過水杯小口的喝著

「所以為什麼想喝酒？」整張臉因為酒精紅噗噗的

「心情不好」中本悠子低頭擺弄碗筷

「為..什麼？」李泰容酒量不好，燒酒加啤酒的後勁又大腦袋有些疼，伸手按壓著太陽穴。

「跟你沒關係吧？雖然我們是朋友可以給我隱私嗎？」中本悠子看李泰容不舒服的樣子有些煩躁，說話也變得口不擇言

「怎麼會沒關係？那我們別當朋友了吧」李泰容放下手和中本悠子對視

中本悠子慌張地瞪大眼心酸的不行，咬緊牙暗自希望眼眶突然堆積的淚水別掉落。

一副泫然欲泣的模樣，任誰看了都知道。

李泰容起身到中本悠子身邊，像往常一樣揉揉她的腦袋。

「不要哭」話一出口，積蓄在眼眶的淚水就落下

「我才沒有哭」中本悠子打掉他的手

「不當朋友當戀人好不好？悠子」李泰容用被打紅的手拂去她臉上的淚水

「什..什..麼？」一向能言善道的中本悠子竟然結巴了

「想當你的男朋友，最親密的那種朋友，可以只對妳好只撒嬌給妳看，也是妳一個人專屬的泰dragon」

中本悠子現在就覺得李泰容在對她撒嬌，每個字都黏糊糊的像是裹了蜜糖，太過分了根本就是對著她的取向狙擊。

「沒有...你明明就對弟弟們更好」中本悠子紅著臉按不住本性的辯解

「因為悠子還不是女朋友，所以對弟弟們更好一些，嫉妒了嗎？」

「嗯」

  
原以為照中本悠子的個性會繼續反駁，卻得到了意外誠實的答案。

  
兩人紅透雙頰對看又忍不住笑意，李泰容伸手將中本悠子攬進懷裡

「請多指教，女朋友」


End file.
